The Blood of Olympus
by Naomi MK Jackson
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have survived Tartarus. As they head towards Athens, to defeat Gaea, the crew of the Argo II have to endure a journey full of problematic monsters and detours. In order to survive, the Seven must act as a team to overcome various factors which could affect them. My take on The Blood of Olympus.
1. I PERCY

**Hey! This is my first story, and I admit that it isn't exceedingly amazing, but just wanted to give it a try! I really, really love Percy. He's just my favourite.**

**Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

_**As usual, Percy woke up to a nightmare.**_ He sat up in bed, palms clammy, and his forehead was covered with a layer of sweat.

He thought about what he'd dreamed about. It was the usual.

_Percy was in Tartarus. He raised riptide and striked at the army of Arai. As several of them exploded into ashes, he was overcome with the __excruciating __feeling inside him.._

_He buckled, his ears ringing. Through a red glow of pain, he saw Annabeth. Her eyes were completely white, and she wandered around, dangerously close to the cliff. She was desperately calling out to him. _

_Just then, Gaea's face appeared. It blended in with the skin membrane of Tartarus, but Percy could just make out her face._

_Suddenly, his pain completely disappeared._

_"We meet again, Perseus Jackson. It seems to quite common nowadays. I know what exactly is going to happen if you co-operate with the crew of your toy boat, and it doesn't seem to going your way. You and your bunch of puny friends are no match against my forces."_

_Percy really didn't appreciate that. He found out that he was able to speak._

_"Well, if you really want to predict futures, I suggest you approach a job in the Fortune-Telling committee." _

_"Joke about it now, but sooner or later you'll wish you hadn't. You will never succeed in your quest, Perseus Jackson. I know your fatal flaw. Many will perish, and you will suffer." Gaea murmured, as if in a trance._

_Percy kept silent._

_"You can avoid this if you join me. I will make sure you won't suffer. Join me, and I will spare the ones you hold closest to heart."_

_"Thanks, but no thanks."_

_"Consider it once more, Percy Jackson. I give you one more week's time. Join me, or suffer, like you will when you see what I'll do to your loved ones."_

_Percy watched, as Gaea disappeared. But, along with her, she took the wandering Annabeth with her._

Percy felt an uneasiness inside of him. Life would be less full of suffering, if he _did _join Gaea. Annabeth would be safe, too.

He went out on the Argo II's deck, to clear his head.

As soon as he smelt the fresh air, and the salty spray from the sea, his mind cleared.

_What _was he _thinking? _Did he _seriously consider _joining Gaea? Life would _not _be free from pain, it would be worse! And, Gaea probably wouldn't keep her word and kill Annabeth straight away.

Percy kicked a box, and ran a hand through his hair. Ever since he was out of Tartarus, being in enclosed spaces kind of gave him the creeps. It brang out the dark side in him. However, near the sea, his father's domain, and breathing infresh air made him think more clearly.

Side effect of Tartarus #1 - A weird, negative-ish claustrophobia?

He leaned on the railings of the ship and stared above. The stars. They made him wonder where Bob was. And Damasen, too. Were they both re-incarnating themselves in Tartarus right now? If they were, they'd be evil again, and it would all be a certain Son of Poseidon's fault.

He just abandoned them, in Tartarus! Well, not exactly. But they could've made their way out and into the world, helping the crew of Argo II, if _Percy_ had stayed and held the button. It was _all his fault._

"Hey."

Percy didn't jump, when Annabeth spoke. His time in Tartarus had something to do with that.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Couldn't sleep?"

"No. You couldn't too, evidently."

Percy shook his head.

"What's on your mind, Seaweed Brain?"

"Alot of things." Percy decided not to tell her about his nightmare with Gaea.

"I know what you're thinking about, Percy. It's not your fault."

He just stared ahead.

"Bob and Damasen stayed there willingly. They were willing to hold the button for us! Yes, it would be awfully mean if you _made_ them stay, but _it was their choice._ Stop beating yourself up."

"I was willing too."

Annabeth sighed. "Look, Percy- to be honest, if you stayed in Tartarus, we all would have died. You'd be unable to defend yourself _and_ hold the button alone!"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

Annabeth smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Now, I know exactly what you'd need to cheer up.

"You seem to be good at reading minds, Wise Girl." Percy leaned in for the kiss, which he knew would lift his spirits.

After standing there for an hour, holding hands, Annabeth suddenly asked- "What's the time?"

"1 o'clock." Said Percy, referring to a clock on the deck.

_"Percy! It's 18 August! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

"What?"

As soon as that reply came out of Percy's mouth, the alarms blared, and a monster's tentacle swept Percy across the deck, and into the water.

* * *

**DUN-Dun-dun! What do you think? PLEASE review, it would really make my day! **


	2. II ANNABETH

**Thanks to percabethbooklion for reviewing! It made my day!**

**Here's the second chapter.**

**_For once, Annabeth had a peaceful night. _**It hadn't been this peaceful in a long, long time. She knew it wouldn't last and she'd probably have a nightmare tomorrow.

However, her sleep cycle was thoroughly messed up after Tartarus, so she didn't wake up at a time when the rest of the crew woke up. Instead, she woke up at half-past midnight.

There was no use in going back to sleep, so she decided to peek in Percy's room, and see if he was awake too, so that they could go up on deck. Annabeth knew they both were more comfortable in the open air, so the two could go up and clear their heads.

When she peeked in, Percy wasn't there. She figured he must already be up.

She found him on deck, looking kind of guilty. She knew _exactly _what he was thinking.

For the two or three days that they had been out of Tartarus, Percy had this extremely guilty look on his face. He just wouldn't stop worrying about Bob and Damasen, and that he had left them in Tartarus.

Annabeth reasonably explained to Percy, that he wouldn't have been able to survive in there. He couldn't have held the button _and _defended himself. He'd be overwhelmed by monsters, leaving the button, and then _everyone _would have died.

Percy reluctantly saw her point in this.

The couple talked and help hands for a considerable amount of time.

Annabeth tried to remember what date it was. If they had fallen into Tartarus on the 2nd of August, then they would've come out on the 16th. It had been two days since they closed the Doors of Death. That means-

"Percy, what's the time?"

1 o'clock,came the reply. That means Percy's been 17 years old for an hour now!

_"Percy! It's 18 of August! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

Percy looked confused. "What?"

Just then, he was swept away by a huge, gigantic green tentacle.

"_Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Oh Gods!_" Annabeth was pacing up and down the deck, leaning over the railing several times to see if she could spot him.

"_Annabeth! Just TELL us what happened!" _Jason, Frank, Leo and the others had come up, hearing the blaring alarms. They found Annabeth, and the only thing they knew was that Percy wasn't there. For the last 20 minutes, they watched her worrying about her boyfriend. At last, Annabeth opened her mouth to tell them.

"Percy and I were talking about something, and then I did some calculations and realised it was his _birthday! _Then some giant monster with giant tentacles came and swept Percy into the sea!"

Annabeth looked up at the others and they didn't seem to be worried.

"Annabeth, he can breathe underwater. He'll be fine..." Jason said, _obviously _not getting the point.

"Jason, _I know_ he can breathe underwater, the fact that concerns me and should _concern you too, _is that a _monster _took him! And it's his _BIRTHDAY! _What kind of way is that, to celebrate him turning seventeen? "

The others kept silent. Annabeth sighed.

"Frank, could you go and see if he's down there?"

Frank nodded and jumped into the ocean, as a fish.

10 minutes later, Frank resurfaced, and climbed on the ship. He was in human form.

"I'm sorry, I can't see him."

Annabeth bit her lip, worried.

"I found this, though." Frank held up a shoe. _ A shoe. a blue converse. Percy's shoe._

_At that very moment, _they heard a splash below them.

When they all looked down, they saw Percy.

Annabeth was so happy. The moment Percy propelled himself up onto the deck, she hugged him.

That was probably was a bad idea, because he winced and took in a sharp breath. Annabeth let him go, and examined him. He had a cut beneath his eye, which was dripping with blood. There was one on his right arm too. He was limping, and he was covered in monster dust. How it landed on him underwater, she had no idea,

"What happened, Seaweed Brain?"

"Ummmm.. it's a Kraken, I think. Well, it _was. _It's gone now."

"You _killed it?_" Jason asked incredulously.

"Umm.. _sort of... _I'll tell you later."

There was something going on with Jason, Annabeth could see. Her Daughter of Athena senses told her that maybe, just maybe, he was _jealous. _This explained the lack of concern for Percy.

She hugged Percy again, ignoring his ribs. "I got so worried! And by the way, Happy Birthday, once again!"

Everyone one echoed her and wished him.

"Gee, thanks." Percy's face wasn't happy, though, like someone whose birthday it was. It was uneasy.

Everyone retreated back into their cabins. As soon as they left, Annabeth turned to him.

"Percy, what happened? You don't look okay."

"It's fine, Annabeth, I'm fine. Nothing happened."

Annabeth saw he wasn't in the mood to be questioned right now. Something had happened down there, which he didn't want to mention.

She let it go, for now.

**Kind of a cliff-hanger, wasn't it? You find out what happened to Percy in the next chapter.**

**Please, Please review! I would really appreciate it!**

**_-Naomi MK Jackson_**


End file.
